


Fly With Me

by JungTaco



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungTaco/pseuds/JungTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a fairy and a dragon help one another to learn how to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yixing looks up at the rainbow of flutters above his head, at the boy who has just flown away from him after thanking him, grateful, shy smile on his lips and light blush on his freckled cheeks. He watches him until the boy disappears from eyes after several gracious turns in the air. Yixing is smiling, but his eyes remain wistful as they stay unfocused on the thriving life up there. He was once excited at the thought of being able to dart freely through the air like them, like his sisters and brothers, who lived in houses up above the ground. His kin was always fond of freedom, of movement, of colours, and he, too, was born like that. It’s a shame his own wings are probably numbed by now from the disuse while he takes away a little from his own time to mend others’ wings, allowing them to fly.

Yixing turns on his heels, heading back inside his house, lone on the ground. He stops in his tracks though when a pair of frail arms tangles around him from behind.

“Yixiiiing!”

He laughs, not at all surprised by his friend’s attics, and turns his head a bit to catch a glimpse of Youngsun beaming up at him. The girl’s wings flutter playfully for a bit before she lets go, lifting an arm, on which a bag was hanging.

“Here. I brought you peaches.”

“Thanks.” The boy grins as he takes the bag from her, as always, thankful. He honestly doesn’t know how he would have survived if it wasn’t for Youngsun. “I’ll pay you back, really!”

“Nah, you know you don’t have to. The vender lady really likes you, you know? She’d give you anything for free anytime. You know your mother was dear to her.” she speaks pointing upwards, in the general direction of the humongous tree that withholds the fairy market. The whole population takes pride in their society built wholly in the air. All the other species living on the nearby lands acknowledge their uniqueness, some of them envious, because it is fairly easier for those of other families to reach their homes. With fairies though, you had to possess wings at least.

“That I know.” Yixing nods slowly, grin diminishing to a tiny smile. “I wish I could pay her a visit to thank her in person at least.”

“I can try to convince her to come here.”

“No, she’s probably busy most of the times. I wouldn’t like to hinder her work.” The other fairy looks up at Yixing with something resembling pity shimmering in her brown eyes, expression which elicits a sigh from the boy and a slightly brighter smile. “You’d better get going. It looks like storm is coming.”

“I can see that very well.”

“Don’t be smug and just go. It’s hard to fly when it’s raining.”

“I wonder if I can find out more in your eyes.” Youngsun seemingly ignores his advice, tiptoeing, her own eyes widening as she tries to catch a glimpse of God-knows-what, deep into her friend’s ones.

“No, you can’t. Now shoo.”

He knows Youngsun has always been at least a little fascinated by his eyes, by the fact that he is one of the rare fairies whose eyes change colour, depending on nature. They say only the ones with a special bond with their surroundings have that kind of ability. Ironic how he isn’t comfortable with using what nature has given him and he still has that gift.

“I can just stay at your place if it starts raining.”

“Your parents will be worried about you.”

“Alright…” the girl sighs, a tiny smile settling on her lips. “See you then.” She kisses his cheek before setting off, waving at him. Yixing chuckles before heading back inside. He can already feel cold droplets on his skin, and judging by the overcast sky, a storm will unfurl soon. He just hopes Youngsun reaches home before that.

Only several minutes later, he hears the thunder roar outside and he flinches a bit at the sudden booming. He gazes outside for a while, up at the dark sky, now the same colour as his eyes. He still wonders why. Sometimes, he doesn’t feel deserving of such a gift, but he, nevertheless, thanks his late mother for it, because he is more than convinced that if it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t have it. He wishes he remembered her gaze better, but he was too young when she left him all alone.

A loud knock into the door interrupts Yixing’s train of thoughts. He frowns, hurrying towards it, because whatever fairy might be outside is surely not able to fly during this downpour. If it is a fairy, that is, but travellers are a rare thing here. Yixing doesn’t waste any time before opening the door and when he does so, he freezes, not because of the cold outside, but because of the tall figure standing in front of him.

“Could you… let me inside for a while? I don’t know anyone here and it’s freezing cold.” A deep, trembling voice speaks, but the boy can’t concentrate on the meaning of his words, eyes glued to his face. So familiar and so scary. He can see slightly furrowed eyebrows above impatient eyes, in which the fairy imagines fury, and trembling lips, which once revealed sharp, threatening teeth. Before he can fully process what’s going on, he slams the door close, locking it with trembling hands, breath held. His skin is cold with perspiration as he runs to his bedroom, trying to calm down. It isn’t possible, it just isn’t possible for the one who caused his whole life to take a turn for the worst to be here, requesting to come inside. The rational part of Yixing’s brain stops functioning properly as omens and darkness invade his mind. He must be there to kill him too, he can’t let his job unfinished. He’s lying, he’s not travelling, he’s just here for him. The fairy’s strength seeps out of his body gradually with every shiver. He remains on his bed, almost unmoving until dawn arrives, and he is still not sure how to move out of his room when light makes its way inside.

Yixing jolts when he hears a knock into the door again. He bites his lip, slowly moving to get out of bed, his feet still trembling a bit, but he finds the will to go and look out the window, to see who’s standing there. He lets out a relieved breath when he sees Youngsun waiting there and he goes to open for her. The girl’s smile fades when her eyes meet his and she notices his crestfallen expression.

“What happened?”

“Come in.” he grabs her wrist, meaning to pull her inside quickly and shut the door once again, but she stops him before he gets to do that.

“Wait. Does this have anything to do with… him?” she looks at the sleeping man from under a nearby tree. Yixing follows her gaze, eyes widening. He can feel yesterday’s horror fill his bones once again as he looks at him. He still remembers very well. It’s his first memory and probably one of the most vivid ones that he has. A pair of crimson, anger-filled eyes, rushing at him and his mother, and then everything spins, screams are everywhere and desperation is eating him up. When he came to, his mother wasn’t there anymore, only a little girl crying by his side.

“I-It’s him… Youngsun, he’s… the one who killed mom… W-Why do you think he’s here?”

“What?!” the girl looks back at him, into his teary, now hazel eyes. “I-It can’t be… Are you sure.”

“I saw him. He knocked on my door yesterday.”

“His hair is different though…” Youngsun adds quietly, gazing at the sleeping man again.

“Does that have any importance?”

“It does…” Youngsun slides her wrist free from Yixing’s grip and heads towards the man under her friend’s panicked eyes. The one sleeping under the tree is wearing a cloak and his clothes are still wet because of last night’s storm. “You might not know, Yixing, because you’re living down here and I never told you about it. About the rumours going about.” Youngsun bites her lower lip, pointing to the sky, and the boy just trembles in anticipation.

“What are you talking about?”

“They say Yisheng has a twin brother. What if it’s him?...”

“But… Are you sure? Are you saying that just to make me feel better?”

“No! I really hope it’s not him. And I can’t help but think of those rumours going around.” Youngsun frowns lightly, arms coming around herself in an attempt to calm down, because she, too, is restless. She could be wrong, she could be terribly wrong.

“What colour were his eyes?”

Yixing freezes for a moment, trying to recall the evening before without allowing that other memory invade his mind and terrify him even more.

“Brown… I think.”

“Then it can’t be him. Dragons’ eyes don’t change colour.” The fairy gives a determined nod, feeling more at ease as she heads closer to the stranger, stopping first and observing him for a while. Then she approaches him even more, slowly, voice but a tiny whisper. He is a dragon after all, and Youngsun is still afraid despite her apparent bravery.

“Sir…” He doesn’t flinch. “Sir.” She says a little louder and the man opens his eyes slowly. He then looks up at her, struggling to sit up, visibly shivering. He looks around, recalling where he has fallen asleep and his eyes stop on Yixing, who is standing in front of the door, for a couple of seconds. The boy takes a step back inside.

“What is it?”

“May I… know your name?” Youngsun is almost sure now, however, that this man is not the one who killed Yixing’s mother. Besides the fact that his hair and eyes are different, the rumours seem to be true. One of his horns is not whole.

“M-My name?” His presence, too, is too different from that of his brother. Even now, she remembers the fear creeping through her body when she laid eyes upon him for the first and only time. His mere presence was awe inspiring. “Yifan.” The dragon responds simply, arms wrapping around himself. “Why are you asking?” Meanwhile, Yifan, in spite of his tall figure and sharp eyes, is far from daunting. Down on the grass, trembling from the cold, wet clothes sticking to his skin, seemingly confused.

“You’re not here to hurt anyone, are you?”

“What?” His eyes widen as he asks quickly. “Why would I? No, I’m just… I’m just travelling.”

“Travelling?”

“Yeah… This is because of my brother, right?... Then you can see I’m not him and we’re totally different. And, yes, I’m travelling since I actually sort of… ran away from home. So you don’t have to be scared… neither you nor your friend.” He adds softly, glancing at the doorway, not able to see Yixing. “I’m leaving anyway, so you really don’t have to worry.” A tiny smile makes his way to his features as he stands up, staggering a bit and, for a while, all that the girl does is watch him. She looks at the open door of Yixing’s house as well, then back at Yifan, nodding.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright.”

“Youngsun.” The fairy’s eyes widen as she turns around to see Yixing hesitantly standing in front of his house. “He… He doesn’t have to leave like that. He’s obviously sick… and I owe him an apology.”

“There’s no need.” Yifan responds firmly, but not intimidating nevertheless. His voice contrasts with Yixing’s tone just now. The boy feels more at ease knowing that the man was not the one in his proximity. However, that doesn’t mean his knees are not trembling anymore and there isn’t at least a bit of fear left.

“No, please, just stay until you are feeling better.”

"I saw how scared you were yesterday." Yifan shakes his head.

"Because I thought you were someone else." The tremble in his voice is obvious and he can't fool anyone by saying that he’s not scared anymore. "But it's alright now..."

Youngsun wants to blame Yixing's stubbornness to cure others no matter who they are. She would do the same, only this once, she wishes that the boy would just let him go, would care a little more about himself. Besides that, she doesn't fully trust Yifan yet.

The man sighs, seemingly conflicted, and looks at the girl, in search for an answer, but she doesn't provide any. Her expression only denotes worry for her friend.

"If you are absolutely sure about it..." Yifan would definitely leave if he didn't feel like his legs would give in any moment and if his head wasn't burning with fever. Damned be his weak body. He is aware that remaining in one place only means danger and, possibly, needless attachment. That is something he would have to avoid, but before that, he feels like he will collapse any time now.

"Alright..."

Yixing nods and Youngsun looks at him with a glint of surprise playing in her eyes. Yifan fidgets under her gaze. He is clearly unwanted here.

"I'm sorry." he whispers. "I swear I'm not going to hurt him in any way." The fairy nods hesitantly.

"Promise me something, please." The dragon steps on his way towards the entrance and blinks once, looking at her. "Try not to look him in the eye. It might... scare him."

Yifan only nods in response before continuing on his way, followed by the girl. It is disheartening, painful. Back home, treated like he was nothing, unwanted remnants of something that could have been. Here, treated like the monster from bed-time stories. But it can't be helped, can it? Tomorrow it won't matter anymore.

 

 

*

 

 

Yixing is aware that this person called Yifan can't be the same man that caused his heart to shatter to dust back when he was a kid and that he was most probably inoffensive now. But that doesn't mean he has the courage to look at those eyes. Not yet. Not even to be in his presence alone. Fortunately, the boy doesn't even have to voice this out, because his friend is still by his side.

Yifan is tucked into bed, in the guest room where the fairy usually takes care of sick children, occasionally letting them sleep there to be able to watch over them properly. Youngsun too, , on the rare occasions that she got really sick.

The room is warm and cozy and children always feel welcomed there, not to mention Yixing is like an older brother to each of them. The boy feels blessed to be so cherished by everyone despite his fear of flying.

The soft morning light seeps inside the room, creating a pleasant atmosphere, in spite of the palpable tension in the air.

Yixing places a small hand of Yifan's forehead, action unsure and fingers trembling just a bit.

"The fever went down a little. How do you feel?" The fairy avoids his eyes, asking quietly.

"My head is still on the verge of exploding." the other groans, but otherwise he is grateful he is being taken care of, even if Yixing is just mending the consequences of his own actions. Yifan has never felt more loved.

"No one has ever done this back home." he blurts out, soft voice resounding strangely in the quiet of the chamber. It is sorrowful and, in his opinion, unfit in the surroundings he finds himself in now. His mind falls into a temporary numbness. The blanket's embrace is warm and sweet and he almost loses himself in sleep's abyss. Almost.

He can feel a pair of eyes on him even like this and he cracks his own open, white morning glow melting into the deep brown of his irises. A comforting colour, gentle, laid back, unlike the furious red Yixing can't stand.

"Not even my mother..." he adds, glancing at the fairies' expressions before making up his mind if he should continue or not. On one hand, he shouldn't, clearly. He mustn't form bonds with these people. On the other hand, the boy sitting next to him needs not to fear and for that, he'll have to trust him. And for him to trust him, he will have to know him. Yifan is just not at peace with the thought that the one who is helping him is terrified of him. The fairy's gesture means so much more than he lets them see it means and Yixing should be aware of that.

"I don't know what my brother did to you, but I apologize."

"Y-You don't need to... His deeds are not your responsibility."

"I know. But he is still my twin, despite this humongous difference between us. I..." he glances at them again, to make sure he should continue. The boy with ebony hair shining softly in the sunbeams raises his eyebrows curiously, just for a brief moment meeting his eyes. Youngsun seems equally curious closely behind him, so he goes on.

"I was weak ever since I was born. My horn was broken and one of my wing was malformed, so I could never fly. I couldn't spit fire or even transform, I got sick really easily and people often acted like I wasn't there... but always seeing Yisheng..." Yixing frowns and he unconsciously fists his palm, feeling the shiver taking over again. "Even my parents. Well, that's the short story." Yifan's voice trembles upon the last words, cautiously glancing up. "I'm sorry for rambling... But as you can see, I'm more than harmless, so you don't have any reason to fear me. I'm pathetic actually."

"I don't think you are."

The man sighs and closes his eyes only to open them again after a few moments.

"Thank you. I hope I will regain my health soon so that I don't have to bother you anymore."

"You don’t. It's because of me that you're like this now."

"I would have probably caught a cold anyway, so I'm lucky you're taking care of me." Yifan chuckles. He truly is blessed. Being pampered feels great indeed.

 

 

*

 

 

When night falls, Youngsun finally leaves, only after Yixing insists that he will be alright and that her parents are worrying about her.

"Alright... But I still have a bad feeling..."

"Don't worry." the boy smiles for the first time that day.

When he returns to the room where Yifan is, he finds the man fast asleep, a content expression on his face, and he doesn't linger there any longer. He heads to his room, managing to fall asleep after a couple of hours. The fatigue takes its toll on him eventually.

When he wakes up, the first thing he does is to go check up on Yifan, who is still sleeping peacefully. He seems not to have inched a bit since last night. Probably the man felt really tired.

The fairy approaches him with inaudible steps and places a hand lightly on his forehead. At his touch, his eyes flutter open and, bleary with sleep, their gaze fall on the black-haired boy out of instinct. Yixing blinks, but doesn't look away this time, calming brown meeting the blue of his irises.

"You're eyes are... different..." the dragon murmurs, then he quickly shifts his gaze away, as if he realized that he was doing something wrong. The fairy also retracts his hand in a swift movement and Yifan's warmth lingers on his palm for a while longer.

"What colour?"

"Blue."

He smiles and glances out the window.

"Then it's going to rain."

Yifan looks at him, funny look contorting his face slightly.

"But the sky is clear... Wait... I didn't know fairies can do that."

"They can't." Yixing shakes his hand, taking a glimpse of that pair of brown eyes. He realizes they don't make him shiver anymore and he lets out a relieved sigh. He feels at ease somehow. He probably shouldn't have been afraid in the first place, but it couldn't be helped. "It's rare that a fairy has eyes like mine. Mother had this gift as well." A fond smile lights his face.

"I guess your mother was a kind person. Judging by your face."

"Oh, not at all. She was mean and liked to play around a lot. She only cared about a handful of people." he chuckles before his smile melts away.

"Was?... I'm sorry..."

"How are you feeling anyway?" Yixing forces the subject out of their discussion. It would just bring those bitter memories back, since they are pretty much all he remembers regarding her.

"I'm better." the man smiles. "But I don't know if I'm fully healthy yet." Yifan can feel his strength back in his bones already, but he doesn't feel like parting now. Now when someone cares for him, even if Yixing is just physically taking care of him.

He doesn't know it yet, but the other feels pity for him. He can't stand the thought that there are people out there with a family that doesn't take care of them. He is absolutely sure that if his mother was with him at least, it would be wonderful, and it made him wish that at least the others could take joy in being with their families. So Yifan's story infuriates him.

A loud rap into the door makes him jolt and Yixing hurries to see who it could be, knocking so violently. He doesn't have to open the door to find out who his guest is.

"Yixing, open up!"

The fairy does so quickly, meeting Jongin's wide gaze, almost desperate as he makes his way inside. The boy, Youngsun's brother, walks around the small house until he reaches Yifan's room, then he turns to look at Yixing, who followed him closely.

"What's wrong with you?" he frowns.

"Are you out of your mind?! Why would you let him stay here?" he yells, pointing his finger in the dragon's direction in accusation. "Why would you think, even for a moment, that he won't hurt you?" Yixing clings to Jongin's extended arm, making him lower it and frowns, while Yifan sits up, expression serious.

"Don't do that. And he's not... he's not dangerous."

"You met him yesterday!"

"Enough." the dragon's voice resonated through the air. "I'm leaving. Thank you, Yixing." he says as he stands up, looking around for his cloak.

"What? No, you don't have to-"

"He's right. You cannot trust me and no one expects you to feel safe in my presence. And although I don't know why you are all so afraid of me - because I know it's not just because I'm a dragon - I shouldn't stay here anymore." the man continues, quickly putting the cloak on and hurrying towards the door. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Wait! Are you feeling well enough to leave?"

"Yes." Yifan's expression is stern and colder that it ever was in front of Yixing, but he is still not afraid of him.

"Take care..."

"Thank you." His whisper has a note of finality as he turns on his heels and leaves the house, leaving only silence behind him.

Yixing doesn't look at Jongin, simply not knowing how, not knowing how to feel. He is both angry and grateful for Jongin's concern.

"I don't know how you can be so gullible..." the taller boy sighs, frown still contorting his face. "You can't help someone like that, especially _his_ brother. Do you understand?"

"That doesn't have anything with it... they are not the same person."

"Yixing..." he whispers incredulously. "I can't believe you. Did he do anything to you?" he adds hurriedly.

"No, he didn't do anything, _I_ let him out there during the storm to freeze to death."

"And you should have left him there after that too."

Yixing lets out a resigned sigh.

"I get it... Can we just... not talk about this today anymore?"

And they don't, just after a little bit more scolding from Jongin's part. Yixing feels that it’s for the best to forget about these conflicted two days of his life during which he felt fear, confusion, pity, anger and gratefulness, all in an incredibly small span of time, tiring him out completely. Sadness, as well, was omnipresent, memories in full bloom again, not allowing him any rest because of the events. For the boy who lives his life alone, humbly on the ground and far from the rainbow that is supposed to be a fairy's life, this couple of days were hectic.

Yixing does forget, only the resumption of his usual life is temporary, his little shell of comfort breaking once again with yet another knock onto his door. After several days, Yifan stands there again, barely keeping his balance and forcing his legs not to give in. The fairy gasps when he cracks the door open as he is welcomed by the sight of blood tainting the other's clothes. It smells like pain and fear.

"What happened to you?!" Yixing opens the door in a brusque movement, panic all over his face as he looks at Yifan's wounded arm, trying to figure how deep the gash was.

"I-I was found. Ugh..." he stammers, words interrupted by sharp breaths as he clenches his teeth.

"Come inside quickly!"

"Are you sure I...?" Not wasting any more time, Yixing grabs him by his healthy arm - or he hopes so at least - closing the door behind them.

"You'll die if we don't stop the bleeding!"

"I know..."

"Then hurry inside!"

"Are you really sure... you want to help me?" the man's whisper is soft, cautious, and it even seems like he is afraid. However, the fairy doesn't have the time to dwell onto these aspects as he drags him inside, quickly taking his cloak and tunic off.

"I am sure."

It hurts terribly and the man can't hold back hisses every now and again while Yixing treats his wound. He doesn't complain though, wanting to give a grateful smile. Only the pain keeps his brows furrowed and teeth clenched or jabbed into his bottom lip, causing a pain so pale in comparison to the one in his arm that he can't even feel it.

"I'm sorry, but there's no other way..." the boy speaks softly proceeding to bandage him.

"I know. Thank you. T-Thank you so much." Yixing can barely hear Yifan's voice.

"Why did they do this to you? Did you anger them?"

"I told them I don't want to return. Apparently, dad ordered them to bring me home dead or alive."

"What?..."

"Anyway, I think I should leave. I don't want to put you in any danger. They might find this place."

"You know I can't let you leave like that. Only if you actually want to return home... Then I guess they won't do anything to you, will they?"

"There's no way I'll go back to that place. To the time when I wasted my time being a coward." The dragon's eyebrows come together into a frown and his eyes are stern. It is clear that he won't change his mind. "I won't ask for understanding because you have no way of knowing how I feel, but I'm telling you I'm not going back."

"Then you won't leave here either. At least until you heal completely."

"Have you heard anything from what your friend told you that day? He was completely right. You don't deserve to be put in such danger, Yixing."

"And you don't deserve to die."

"How do you even know that?"

"Was all that you told me a lie?"

"No, but..."

"Then just say here. I understand why Jongin is worried, but I can decide for myself. It's not like I had any other chance for a while now."

Yixing himself isn't sure why he is so adamant about making Yifan remain there. Probably because he doesn't want anyone else to die in front of him or maybe because he can't stand the idea of parents treating their child like that.

The fairy's brown eyes unconsciously rest on the man's broken horn, gaze overflowing with a fondness he has no idea where is coming from. Yifan stares at him, gaze meeting his after a while and he seems to hesitate. He's weak again, even in front of a fairy, so small, with a pair of frail wings that he can’t see right now. Not that he should have expected otherwise.

The dragon curses the gentleness that he feels when looking at the other and the warmth that takes over him in his presence, the strange, unfamiliar comfort. With his friends, he is self conscious. With Yixing, he isn't. He curses his weakness once again, but his voice saying that he will stay sounds right and natural right now. He lets out a sigh as soon as the words leave his mouth. A tiny smile decorates Yixing's lips and, for a few moments, he forgets that death was upon him just a few minutes ago.

They are in the same room that Yifan had slept in some time ago. The same bed, the same large windows, the same olive curtains and the same phials scattered around the room in an ordered mess of colours. He wonders what kinds of substances out there. The dragon jolts when Yixing appears suddenly in front of him, holding out a small cup that oozes a bitter scent.

"Drink this. It's for pain." Yifan didn't realize when he left the room and returned with the cup, too caught up in his reverie. He grabs the object, eyeing the almost black liquid, already sure that it won't be enjoyable. That's why he gulps everything down at once. His face contorts as if the pain shot through his body again, only it was just the taste this time.

"What is this?..."

"Just plants." The fairy chuckles. "I'm glad I didn't have to convince you with sweets like I do with the children."

"Are you a doctor?"

"You could say that. I'm quite skilled with things like this." That soothing smile looms over his lips once more and Yifan finds himself mirroring it for a brief moment. He clears his voice and looks out the window as if he was expecting to see the men his father sent after him. He doesn't, but he still gets up, sliding the curtains and letting a peaceful shadow engulf the entire room.

"In case they come around here." he explains. "Make sure the door is locked and don't open to anyone you don't know. Except children..."

The slightly confused look on the other's face vanishes and he nods in understanding.

"Thank you. I owe you a lot. Even my life..."

"You don't owe me anything. I did what I had to do."

He smiles and Yifan feels safer that he has ever felt before.

 

 

*

 

 

As if on cue, someone knocks on the door and Yixing goes to open it after he catches a glimpse of a child out the window.

"What's with that face, Lulu? Does something hurt?"

"My tummy..."

"Come here, come here." Yixing motions for the little boy to step forward and so he does, clinging to the older's leg.

"Mommy couldn't do anything about it and told me to come here." Luhan looks up at him with pouty lips, meeting his fond smile.

"Let's go inside and I'll give you something." Yixing hoists the little fairy in his arm and walks to Yifan's makeshift bedroom. "I happen to have a guest. He's hurt so don't scare him, alright?"

"But I'm not even scary."

"You can be." Yixing laughs, placing Luhan down on the edge of the bed, next to Yifan. The boy looks up at him as well, eyes wide with childish curiosity, which soon turns into discomfort as the man can obviously see. Luhan looks away, impatiently waiting for Yixing to return.

The two remain in silence for a while as the child steals quick glances in Yifan's direction, eyeing his long, auburn hair and his horns. It would be strange if Luhan was not afraid, the dragon is aware and he wishes to be able to ease the boy's fear a little, only he doesn't have the means to do so.

"Please, don't hurt him, sir." the boy's meek voice attracts Yifan's attention and the tentative of a smile settles on his features.

"I won't ever do that, I promise. He saved my life."

Luhan nods his petite head, eyes on his dangling feet, as his legs are too small for them to reach the ground.

"I think I like him as much as you do, so you don't have to worry about that."

Silence sets between them once again, until the black-haired boy looms into the doorway, holding a steaming cup of tea. He looks as gentle as the soft morning glow flowing inside this room every day, and Yifan marvels about the fact that it is just now that he realizes this. All the other fairies must know already. The dragon's eyes sadden for a couple of moments as he muses over his misfortune of not being able to meet this boy earlier in his life. And over his probable inability of seeing him in the future. Soon, he will leave and make sure not to trouble this peaceful land anymore, because he has caused enough trouble.

"I'm back." Yixing announces as he kneels in front of Luhan, hands extended towards the little fairy, whose face is illuminated by a grin as soon as he sees Yixing's figure.

"Thank you!"

"I made it sweet, just as you like it. It's hot right now though."

The warning comes too late as Luhan's tongue has already got burned by the liquid, face distorted in pain.

"Aaaah..."

The older sighs, smiling sympathetically and ruffling Luhan's golden hair, in which sun beams danced playfully with every move of his hand. His eyes are teary, but the little one heroically refuses to allow any tear to slip. He will be as strong as Yixing and he will not let any kind of pain hinder his will.

"I don't think I have something for that..."

"I-It's alright... I can drink it!"

"No no no, not yet. Let it cool a bit." The fairy takes the cup from Luhan's hands and places it on the nightstand before lifting Luhan and sitting him down on his lap as he redeems his seat near Yifan, who just watches them silently.

"Did Lulu scare you?"

"Huh?... Oh, maybe... a little."

"Is that true, Lulu?"

"No." the boy pouts. "We just talked about you."

"About me?" The older slides his hands gently around the smaller's waist as he allows surprise to slip from between his words. "What exactly?"

"Lulu likes you very much." Yifan simply responds instead. "Isn't that so?" He holds back a chuckle as a soft blush paints the child's cheeks. Luhan keeps silent, feeling too shy to admit it out loud.

"I know that already." Yixing grins and tightens his arms just a little around the small bundle of warmth on his lap.

It's the first time Yifan sees the boy so comfortable and it will be almost impossible to see him like this if he stays here.

Luhan remains there until his stomach ache lets his tummy finally relax and he even smiles brightly in Yifan's direction when he bids goodbye.

"I hope you get well soon, sir."

"Thank you. I'm sure I will." he just hopes it will take a little longer.

 

 

*

 

 

"Can I see your wings?"

"Why? They didn't hurt my wings."

"You said you couldn't fly. Maybe... I can help."

Yifan gapes at the other, processing what he has just heard.

"No quack could do anything about it... At least... that's what they always told me. Not that I underestimate you, but... y-you've already done enough."

"I just want to help."

"I don't know how to repay you even now. If you do succeed..."

"You don't have to do anything, Yifan, just let me have a look. And if I can do anything about it... I won't ask for anything, just like I don't ask anyone else."

"You're too kind. Really too kind." the rest of his words remain concealed in silence. Words like _too kind to the brother of the one who terrified you like that_ or _too kind to someone you barely know. "_ What... would have happened if it wasn't me who knocked on your door? Would you have helped anyone, no matter whom?" Yifan stands up, brows furrowed in concern as he looks down at the boy, whose side is facing him. He turns his head in his direction, eyes wide, and the dragon can almost _feel_ words unspoken darted at him with hesitation.

"I... don't know." he mumbles, small voice almost inaudible even when he is so close. He usually doesn't have to think about that. The fairies are his family, always kind and always faithful to him, more or less. But they would never harm him in any way intentionally. And since visitors are a rare occurrence here, Yifan has been the first.

"But I know you wouldn't do anything at least." The other sighs and steps closer.

"I perfectly understand Jongin."

"A-are you going to leave now then?"

"That's what I'm supposed to do, right?"

"But it's been almost two weeks... and they didn't come here." Yifan quirks an eyebrow inquiringly. "My point is... what if this is actually a good hide-out?"

"No! I can't. I can't hide here."

"At the beginning you told me you can't stay here. And you did."

"I..." The man's lips part, but there is no coherent sound leaving his mouth. He can't argue.

"They were close by when you came here the second time, right? You couldn't have run too far as hurt as you were. And yet, I bet they didn't even think of searching here. Didn't even think there's any fairy living on the ground. And since you can't fly... it only makes sense."

"That's true..." Yifan admits in a quiet voice, looking down at his feet with a childish embarrassment. He hears Yixing's soft chuckle and raises his head. "That doesn't mean I can stay forever though."

"I know that. And about your wing... you don't have to show it to me if you don't want to. But I'm willing to help if you ever decide to let me see."

"Thank you." A small smile plays on his expression and is mirrored by Yixing.

"I should say the same."

"For what could you possibly want to thank me?"

"For your concern. And for trying to take care of this stupid person that I am."

"Oh, it's just... I wouldn't want to let something bad happen to you after all that you have done." Yifan smiles sheepishly, slightly embarrassed at his own words and by the fact that he is aware that a grown-up man like him shouldn't flush red. Yixing doesn't seem to mind though, and if he does, he shows no sign of it.

 

 

*

 

 

Days pass unknowingly by them, weeks even, and Yifan loses count of how many he spent in the little, cosy haven of the fairy's house. It's small and warm, so different from what he is used to back home. Back there, he could spend days without seeing anyone in the enormous castle, not that he left his room too often. He wasn't supposed to and he had no intention of doing so anyway. Too many pairs of eyes would have been cast on him judgingly too many scornful looks from almost everyone. Now he can't stay as much as an hour awake without catching at least a glimpse of the lovely black-haired fairy. Now that he thinks of it, he has not told Yixing anything regarding the fact that he is a prince. Not that he has ever felt like one. He figures he doesn't need to, because he will leave soon. He has lingered too much and he has got too attached. Yifan curses himself for it every morning that he opens his eyes and feels an absurd giddiness at the thought that he will see Yixing. The feeling isn't strange to him, but the fact that he perfectly knows what it is is unsettling. Over the span of four weeks since he has first seen the fairy, the boy grew important to him. The older figures that it is probably because he has been taking care of him, always asking how he feels, always preparing meals, always pampering him. He feels blessed and glad that Yixing is so aware of the fact that he is not the same person as his brother, even though for most people it is obvious.

When his eyelids flutter open that morning, Yixing is already standing by his side, greeting him softly.

"For how long have you been standing there?"

"I've just got here. I figured you were going to wake up soon."

"Why though?" Yifan asks, curiosity painted all over his features.

"I really want to try to repair your wing."

Yifan blinks at the words, sitting up.

"A-Alright. I don't understand why though."

"Wouldn't it be convenient to be able to fly?"

"Yes... It would be..." he adds quietly, remembering that Yixing, as well, can’t fly. Or he doesn’t want to, he isn’t sure, and the boy never told him.

"It will be harder for them to catch you if they come after you again." The dragon nods quietly in understanding. It seems Yixing is subtly urging him to leave, which was to be expected.

Yifan doesn't look at Yixing when he inspects his wing for the first time. He feels his light touch, but it doesn't hurt. He just waits for him to say something, anything along the line of 'I can't do anything about it, just leave'. But it doesn't come. Instead it's a warning.

"It will hurt. But I think I can do it."

Yifan doesn't say anything anymore, silent in his endless thankfulness, elated and sad at the same time. There is an undeniable pang in his heart at the thought that he will leave after this.

But he doesn't have time to dwell on it, because despite Yixing's efforts to numb the pain spreading through his nerves, he isn't able to do it completely. Yifan struggles, though, not to let out as much as a wince. The intensity grows as the effect of the substance the boy used to stop the pain wears off. It grows to the point of being unbearable.

 

 

*

 

 

Yifan's gaze meets Yixing's and he almost drowns in the glow overflowing from his hazel eyes. It takes him five seconds to remember what happened before he fell asleep or he lost consciousness, he can't be sure. He still feels the aftermath of whatever Yixing has done to him. He is lying on his stomach on the mattress, coal-colored wings exposed and unmoving. He has always been ashamed to show them. The dragon still feels self conscious and he averts his eyes for a moment, before looking back at the fairy. He doesn't need to feel like that, does him? Not in front of him and not now.

"Well?" Yifan can feel his heart pounding. He tries to limit his movements as much as possible, afraid that pain will shot through his back as soon as he gives it the chance.

"You are brave." Yixing grins from ear to ear. "I did it."

"You are..." The other pauses to think of a fitting word, mirroring the boy's smile. "You are the skillful one."

"But I was afraid you wouldn't take it."

"I guess I'm good at bearing pain." he chuckles, no mirth reaching his eyes at that moment. "When can I...?"

"I'm not sure, but I think you should wait a few days... At least until it doesn't hurt anymore. I… I've never done this before."

"That means you're amazing!"

"You think?" Yixing gives a shy smile, continuing, "I was really careful. Not to fail, not to make it worse. If you can really fly, I'll be satisfied."

"How will I ever-"

"Shh, you don't have to do anything. Just rest for now."

And so he does. Neither of them mentions anything about leaving or what will happen after that. Yifan tries not to think about it, only concentrating his every thought on Yixing's kindness and on the fact that he will soon _fly_ for the first time.

Several days pass before Yixing allows him to get out of the house, after Yifan's insistence, with one condition: to do it during night time. The fairy goes with him, to make sure the wing has healed properly and that the man doesn't fall or anything of the sort. After several mostly failed attempts, the dragon eventually gets the swing of it, maintaining himself in the air for more than a few seconds.

The first time Yifan spreads his wings, the younger has to take a few seconds to gaze at the beauty. The last pair of dragon wings he has laid his eyes upon didn't imprint itself in his memory, overridden by other memories, so he is not afraid. He just looks on at the scaled expanse the colour of coal, watching how they start moving slowly, hesitantly, speckles of warm light falling lightly on them from the lamps hung above them, low enough to illuminate their way. He bites his lips in anticipation, shifting his attention on Yifan, whose face is contorted in concentration.

He doesn't succeed from the first time, only managing to maintain himself in the air for several moments. But he tries again and again until he gets used to it, his wings get used to his weight and he gets used to controlling them. During this time, Yixing watches him in awe and even envy. Both of them have never flown before, and yet, Yifan is doing it right now, but him... He's just standing there, watching as happiness blooms on the other's face. Knowing that it is all thanks to him, his heart becomes peaceful though.

It lasts pretty much half an hour of hard work until Yifan lands for good and, with a dazzling smile, gets a grip of Yixing's hand and runs. The fairy feels chilly running against the cold dawn air, but after a few attempts to ask Yifan where they are going, he just gives in and lets him take him wherever he wills. The warmth of his hand stands out against the cool air.

When they stop, Yixing is breathless, both from the effort and from the view of the sky, stretching far away, with no trees obstructing it. It's all oranges and reds spilled on a dark canvas and some stars are still glittering somewhere far away. And then there's Yifan, still grinning at him like it was the best day of his life. Then Yixing realizes that it could really be the best day of the man's life.

"Why are we here?" Yifan looks on before them. They are on a cliff and when the younger looks down, he takes two steps back trembling before looking up at the other with wide eyes.

"No, don't." he tries to cling to his arm, but he can only catch the air in his grip when the man run, towards the edge and... disappears. "YIFAN!"

The fairy freezes before exhaling relieved when he sees Yifan again, soaring through the air. His eyes are glued to the dragon and a smile slowly makes its way to his expression. One second later, Yifan is above his head and then he is behind him, and Yixing has to crane his neck to see him. Even from that distance, his happiness is obvious, shining like the morning star.

He lands after a while in front of the younger, running towards him, wrapping his arms around the smaller body, words trickling one after the other breathlessly.

"I've never felt freer in my life. Thank you thank you so much, Yixing! You have no idea how grateful I am! I... Can I see your wings?" the other freezes at the request and his smile morphs into confusion.

"Why?"

"I can't?"

"N-No, you can..." Yixing shrugs, nervous. No one has seen his wings since that day and he is not even sure if he can conjure them properly. He tries though and it's easier that he has imagined it would be. It even feels freeing when he allows them to flutter in the chilly air. Yifan stares at them as Yixing takes a step back apprehensively even if he knows he has no reason to feel self conscious. His wings are almost translucent, entirely different from Yifan's, so dainty and elegant, so gently coloured in shades of blue. They remind him of the sky he always longed for, but was never able to touch until today.

"Fly with me."

A look of terror invades Yixing's eyes as he takes another couple of steps back as the dragon approaches him.

"I can't fly. No." he states, voice meant to be firm, but the syllables are trembling in the wind. The other stops and looks at him, trying to guess what is actually going on there, inside him, what is stopping Yixing and he realizes that the boy is probably afraid of him. Maybe he isn't completely comfortable in his presence after all.

The way something inside Yifan breaks is visible on his face, and it makes Yixing want to apologize, but he stops the words before they have the chance to reach his ears. He doesn't have anything to apologize for.

"Let's go inside. Morning is coming and people might see you." The dragon nods in understanding, although he loathes hiding with all his might, and follows Yixing home.

"Yes, let's go h-" The man abruptly interrupts himself, shocked by the ease with which he was to voice the word 'home'. But he has no right to use it and he hopes the fairy didn't realize what almost slipped his tongue.

He conceals his wings before stepping inside the warmth of the house and he silently follows Yixing inside the kitchen while the younger either ignores him or doesn't notice him. Trying to cause as little noise as possible, Yifan takes a seat, side facing the other, who seems to intend on making tea. He turns towards the older when he hears his voice, small and timid.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Yixing sighs, frowning gently. "No. You think I didn't want to fly because of that?"

Yifan simply nods, jolting when he feels Yixing's weight on his lap, whose face sports a hesitant smile.

"I'm not afraid of you one bit. I wouldn't sit so close to you if I were, right?"

"No." Yifan responds as quietly as before and chuckles. He is even more surprised when the younger's mouth crashes against his in a clumsy lip lock. While trying to decide what to feel and what to do with his hands, Yixing's arms come around his neck and Yifan closes his eyes eventually. He hasn't felt warmer in his life and he is now convinced that this is, indeed, the best day of his life. The best few moments he has ever lived. He feels love and happiness and safety only through that peck and he begins to fear exploding because of so many feelings coursing through him. He cracks his eyes open and sees the fairy's eyelashes fluttering slowly, then his wings moving shyly, as if they had a will of themselves and wanted to take Yixing flying. They were even more beautiful, the blue more radiant, and Yifan found their little movement endearing. He wonders if Yixing actually wants to fly. The man smiles in the kiss before Yixing pulls away with pink cheeks, and the older holds back a childish giggle that threatens to escape him.

"I'm sorry, you can ignore that." Yixing said in a breath, trying to maintain their gazed locked, although his embarrassment is hindering him from succeeding.

"How can I ignore that? I'm... I'm... too happy thanks to you. How can I ignore anything you do?"

"What does that mean?" The fairy's eyes widen as he attempts to conceal the rainbow of emotions washing over him.

"I'm not sure either." Yifan lies, not able to express himself properly at the moment. Instead, he caresses Yixing's ebony hair gently, gazing into his clear eyes before bringing him closer and locking their lips once again, interrupting whatever he was going to tell him before that, only a broken piece of his name reaching his ears.

He is ready to burst any moment now, but the dragon holds himself together without exploding into smiles and laughter. His hand slides onto the other's chest, stopping above his heart, and he can't help a smile feeling it ready to escape his ribcage. Slowly moving his lips against Yifan's, Yixing's hand also comes to rest onto the older's chest. Something akin to disappointment blooms on the boy's face when they pull away, and it makes Yifan's happy expression falter.

"What is it?"

"You're heart isn't beating too fast..." Yixing mumbles, shaking his head fast and retracting his hand. "It's nothing."

"It's because I'm a dragon. That's why you can't feel it like I can feel yours. But it's beating as quickly, believe me." His fingers wrap around Yixing's hand, placing it back on his chest, and the younger feels more at ease. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Do you want to know why I can't fly?"

"I do."

"I'll tell you then. It's..." the boy lets out a deep breath. "It's hard to talk about it... but I'll try."

"Take it easy..."

Silence settles for a while as Yixing tries to gather his words.

"It happened when I was little and my mom was still alive. I don't know what happened very well, but... I couldn't fly yet back then. Mom was holding me, flying and then... Then someone attacked us. Mother died and I fell. I think someone caught me, otherwise I wouldn't be alive right now. I'd like to thank them, but I have no idea who they were..." he sighs and leans his head on Yifan's shoulder.

"But who was the one who did this? Who... killed her? And why?"

"I have no idea why... I was too little to understand whatever the others were trying to tell me. And..." he exhales again, "Yifan, the one who did this... is your brother." his last words come out as a mere whisper, but Yifan is more shaken by them than he could ever be by any scream.

Yifan was and will always be in Yisheng’s shadow, but he, by all means, doesn't despise him and he knows he is not a killer, he is not a person like that. However, he is aware that Yixing only spoke the truth. The truth of a long gone day, one which he has forgotten, upon which dust has set upon. But now the dust invaded his lungs as that day came to life. It was indeed Yisheng who did that and it was indeed Yifan who caught Yixing in his fall. He shuts his eyes close tightly and wraps his arms around the smaller body, gathering Yixing close to him.

"That's why you were scared of me..."

The other nods. "Yes... But his red eyes are what I remember the best from that day. And yours are different and you are so different."

"My brother is not a bad person. I know this sounds like an excuse, but it's just... it's true. He was out of control that day for whatever reason. I'm sorry, I know this is not what you need to hear right now."

Yifan hears a quiet sob and looks down at the shock of hair buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry." he whispers again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Where is he?!"

Chaos ensues among the fairies as they scatter around in fright when one of the two dragons slams the boy against a tree. The collision is so hard that Jongin shuts his eyes close because of the pain.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he hisses through greeted teeth.

"You know! You must know! He's a damned dragon, he couldn't have slipped your attention just like that!" Fury is aflame in the dragon's eyes as he tightens his grip on Jongin, who can't help but tremble.

"I really have no idea..."

"Jongdae, maybe he's not here after all..." a meek voice comes from behind, trying to compel his friend to let him go.

"You're too gullible, Tao. Too gullible. I don't believe anyone here." The man stares the fairy in the eye as he speaks, fingers coiling around his neck. "Do you understand? I _know_ Yifan is here."

"Leave my brother alone!" a tear-choked voice resounds. "We didn't see whoever you're looking for!"

"Jongdae..."

"Fine." he lets go, turning to Youngsun and flying towards her. She widens the distance between them and Jongdae stops. "If you say so." he then turns towards Tao, who eyes him confused. "Let's not waste anymore time here." his friend widens his eyes, following Jongdae.

"I swear I don't understand you."

The other dragon keeps quiet for a while, until they are far enough from any fairy who could possibly eavesdrop.

"We must watch the girl with orange wings."

"Jongdae... What's going on?"

"She’s one of the people that appeared in mom's visions. She will lead us to Yifan."

"Alright..." the younger sighs. "I know your mother is a witch, but I don't trust her. But-" Jongdae glares at him. "But we'll do as you say. Only promise me you won't hurt anyone anymore."

"I didn't-"

"Just... don't. You almost choked him to death." The older dragon gives a resigned sigh.

"I can't promise anyway. I won't hurt anyone if he is fine. Otherwise I don't know."

"Fine. But remember his majesty wouldn't want you to tarnish our reputation and cause all the others to fear and hate us."

"Yifan is in danger! Do you even care about reputation at this moment?"

"Let's not start with that. You know very well that I'm sick worried too."

"Alright... let's not talk so loudly and hurry to find that girl."

It doesn't take them long to spot Youngsun again, only this time the two dragons are hidden by the fresh foliage. They watch as the girl animatedly talks with her brother, seemingly admonishing him before hugging him.

"God, is she weird." Jongdae mutters eliciting a chuckle from his friend. "She's leaving." The older of the two strains his hearing, managing to catch some of her words.

"I'm going to Yixing's place."

"Sister... Don't tell me... T-That guy..."

"He's there."

"Why?!"

"Not now, Jongin..."

"Let's go there then."

"You go home, I'll go there."

"I'm coming with you!" Jongin grabs her wrist as if to convince her.

"Told you." Jongdae hisses while Tao remains silent. They follow the siblings in silence, and the older of the two is slightly taken aback by the fact that they are heading towards the ground, but he doesn't let it get in his way in any way.

Youngsun and Jongin are quick to enter the house after Yixing opens the door. It lasts no more than a couple of seconds until something slams against the door, forcing it open. There are yelps and screams accompanied by furious shouts from Tao and Jongdae until Yifan appears, shocked by the familiarity of the two voices.

"What's going on here?!"

"Yifan!" the dragons exclaim simultaneously, and the younger runs towards him and throws his arms around him.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Do you have any idea how scared we were something happened to you?! You could have at least told me you were leaving."

Taken aback by the sudden, pleasant warmth around him, Yifan takes awhile to process the events unfurling before his eyes, and he eventually returns Tao's embrace. He then looks at Jongdae, who is standing there, hands held into fists, throwing wary glances towards the fairies who watch the scene lost. His chest rises and falls rhythmically as he catches his breath or maybe tries to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. I'm more than fine." Tao pulls away from the hug, apparently not convinced by his attempt to assure him. The man looks down at him before glancing at Jongin and Youngsun, the boy standing protectively between her and Jongdae. Then he looks towards Yixing, whose gaze is puzzled and fearful at the same time.

"How did you two find this place?"

"Mother saw it. Well, this girl... and this one here." Jongdae looks at Yixing. "She said you're in danger. We came to bring you back."

Yifan sighs and frowns. "You know that I won't return there. And your mother was wrong, I'm not in danger. The only danger I was in were the guards father sent after me."

"Are you sure?" Jongdae glances at Yixing, who frowns and looks at Yifan. The man gives him an apologetic look before responding.

"I am more than fine. Yixing saved me. He..." A smile bloomed on his expression. "He even fixed my wing! Do you understand what that means? I can fly!" There is a glint in his eyes, a glint that Tao and Jongdae have never seen before. He has always wished to be like the other dragons, and his impairment was holding him down the most.

"He did?" Mouth hanging open, Tao looks at Yixing.

"And he saved my life before that."

With wide eyes, Tao turns to Jongdae.

"What do you say about that?"

"I... I don't know... I'm sorry."

Yifan throws him a questioning look. "What for?"

"I really thought you were in danger... I thought they hurt you... To think that he saved you..." Jongdae looks at Yixing apologetically before turning to his friend again. "So... What are you going to do?" The taller male glances at Yixing, whose expression is uneasy, even scared, and Yifan doesn't blame him. Only the reason for which the younger feels like that is different from the one the dragon has in mind. The fairy is almost sure Yifan would leave, now that his friends are here for him. Even if not home.

"I'm not sure." He _has_ to leave, he was set to do so from the very beginning, but after Yixing healed his wing, his resolve began to tremble. Apparently, nothing changed, but they are both aware that a lot did after that one kiss. Yifan cursed himself again and again for allowing that happiness inside his heart, despite feeling blessed at the same time. And he wanted to _stay_. He sighs, "Just give me a little more time." The man can feel Jongin's heavy stare as he speaks, can feel the hostility from his side.

Despite Jongin's protests and despite the hostile meeting between them, Yixing convinces Tao and Jongdae to spend the night there, not before assuring the younger boy that he will be alright and not before Yifan swore that nothing will happen to Yixing. Yixing bit his lips countless of times to prevent himself from blurting out anything unnecessary or burdensome, even though he isn't used to hiding things from Youngsun and Jongin. This time though, it is wiser that their feelings remain solely between the two of them, for the time being, safe and tucked away from the others' eyes. It's an unspoken settlement, and Yifan can't help but think that he had no way of getting back that piece of himself that Yixing seems to possess right now. But he was happy, because that fragment of his soul was cherished how he had never been.

As the room in which Yifan usually sleeps is now occupied by his two friends, the man is now lying on the floor of the bedroom belonging to the boy whom now he doesn't know how to call. If before he was his benefactor, now he was something far more precious, whose name is unknown to Yifan. They are not lovers, but they are more than friends. The dilemma of their relationship hovers in the air as the man lies on the cold surface, eyes open, any sign of sleep too far away.

A smile settles on his lips instinctually when he feels Yixing's warmth next to him all of a sudden.

"What are you doing?" he whispers. "You'll catch a cold. And my lack of warmth doesn't help either."

"You're warm enough for me." The boy's voice floats through the air, ethereal and seemingly unreal, making Yifan want to take him into his embrace and fall asleep like that. His intentions melt into a temporary oblivion as soon as Yixing's words colour the cool night once more. "I don't want you to leave... I don't want to stop you either, but... I don't want you to leave." He nuzzles against Yifan's taller frame, looking up at him, gaze reflecting the soft moonlight.

"When you offered to fix my wing I took it as a signal that I should leave. But it seems I was wrong." The man holds back a giddy chuckle. He feels like the child who hasn't had too many chances to manifest is now allowed to do whatever he wants, but that doesn't mean he is not hesitant to let Yixing see him like that. He is not used to it. He himself is not used to the freedom of acting like someone worthy of living.

"But what do you want to do?"

"...I want to stay, truthfully. But I think I shouldn't."

"Why? No, that's not true." Yixing's words sound petulant, but he sounds rational all the same, ready to spill out a plethora of reasons for which Yifan doesn't need to leave if opposed. "The only danger you put me in was Jongdae, but he is your friend, he doesn't count. Just stay with me."

Yifan lets out a deep breath and, without uttering a word, raises to his feet, attracting the younger's questioning eyes. "Hmm?" He lifts Yixing on his arms and places him slowly back onto the bed, gaining an annoyed huff. Smiling, the man kneels besides him, resting his chin on his forearms as he gazes at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you put me here and why won't you just give in and stay with me? And also why...?"

"Hmm?" The fairy bites his lip, hesitating, before finally blurting out, hoping that the other doesn't understand his words.

"Why don't you kiss me?" The other's eyebrows rise in surprise and amusement and he giggles. "J-Just answer the first questions."

"I'll stay with you." he whispers, smile turning into a grin. "I don't remember the first question, but I think it wasn't too important." He then leans in and presses their lips together. When he pulls away, he sees Yixing's face contorted in a mix of emotions. His lips are almost smiling and his eyes are teary. The older's heart softens even more at the image. He extends a hand, fingers playing with the other's hair affectionately as he rests his head on his arm again.

 

 

*

 

 

"Yixing... Fly with me." The plate in the younger's hand almost slips out of his grip.

"You know I can't." He manages a sloppy smile, although his brows are furrowed.

"I know you think you can't. But I will help you get over it. With small steps. What do you say, hmm?" The man steps in front of Yixing, taking the plate from his hands and placing it on the table before interlacing their fingers. "I know you're afraid." Yixing looks down, avoiding his gaze. "I know how it is to be afraid. I wanted to leave years before I finally got to, because I was afraid of... of everything." he shrugs. Yixing looks up at him with a pounding heart only because of this discussion. He can't imagine how it will really feel if he tries to fly.

"Very..." he gulps before continuing in a small voice, "very small steps?"

"Very small steps!" Yifan's eyes light up. "I promise! I won't let you get hurt."

"I will try... But don't get mad if I... if I can't go on."

 

 

*

 

 

Even though the fact that Yifan is living at Yixing's place is not a secret anymore, the older decides that they should do it during night time. The fairy agrees that it might be a little easier if there was no one to watch his struggles besides Yifan.

The dragon wraps his arms around the other's waist after giving his back a soothing rub. The fairy coils his own around his neck tightly, burying his face in his chest and shutting his eyes close.

"You won't let me fall."

"Never." Yifan's larger wings flap several times and when he feels Yixing is willing to try and leave the safety the ground offers him, he holds him more firmly.

Once in the air, Yixing clings to him like there's no tomorrow, despite being barely a meter above the ground. Yifan hears a sniff.

"I won't let you fall." he whispers, but it appears that his words have no effect as the younger sobs. It doesn't last a minute until the boy speaks.

"Let me down." Yifan hesitates at first, but lands, eyes widening in surprise when, instead of continuing to cling to him like he expects, the younger pushes him away and scurries inside the house. The dragon is left dumbfounded, pondering if he should have really tried to do that.

When the man enters the house, the younger is nowhere to be seen, so he heads to his bedroom. He's there, lying on the bed and covered with his quilt, back facing Yifan. His shoulders are trembling, tale-telling the fact that he's crying. The older approaches cautiously, kneeling next to the bed like he did the day Jongdae and Tao arrived there.

"I'm sorry..." He receives no response, but the boy probably heard him. "Yixing, do you know who caught you back then when you fell from your mother's arms?" A couple of minutes pass until the boy calms down and turns to him, allowing Yifan a view of the top half of his face as the rest of him is still tucked in the blanket, like a child. The man can't stand seeing the remnants of tears around his eyes, and to think that it was because of him...

He remembers the question asked and the answer Yixing is waiting for, because it was obvious that he didn't know who saved him.

"Why are you asking?" The dragon looks him in the eye for several moments and catches the glint of realization in his gaze. "Don't tell me..." Yifan nods and the younger sits up slowly. "You are joking, right?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like that."

"I-It was you? You saved my life?"

"Yes, I did."

The younger gazes at him without doing anything, without knowing how to react.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm still a little scared... and I'm in shock... other than that... I love you." His words come as a whisper, taking Yifan aback, but the older smiles and sits on the bed, eyes locked with the other's. Yixing automatically plasters himself to Yifan and smiles as well, despite the tears that threaten to fall again.

"I love you too." He says as he holds him tightly to his chest and the first golden ray trickles through the window. Soon after, they fall asleep right there, breathing in each other’s scent.

 

 

*

 

 

For a while, Yifan doesn't mention flying anymore, afraid of how Yixing will react. As he's expecting, the younger doesn't either as he probably dreads the possibility of discussing the subject again.

Only, one evening, after he gathers his courage visibly in front of the man's eyes, he speaks, "Can you help me try again?"

Yifan immediately knows what he is talking about, but that doesn't mean he's not surprised.

"Of course."

"I don't want to disappoint you. Especially after you saved me back then. But I guess that's what I did when I ran away then. I'll, at least, try..."

"It's fine. When do you want to try?"

"Tonight. I'm sorry in advance if I start crying again."

This time again, Yifan holds him tightly, promising him the same thing, "I won't let you fall. Like I did that time. You don't have to be afraid."

Yixing keeps silent, effort visible in his entire being as he struggles to cling onto the older and keep his wings in motion. They just stay like that, for a slightly longer time than the previous time. When they land, the fairy remains plastered to Yifan and raises his head slowly.

"I'm crying again." he states, lips quirking for a mere second, almost amused at his own behaviour, and the other frowns.

"You did well."

"You think?"

"Yes. It will be ages until you get over it in this rhythm. But you'll get over it."

"I'm glad you believe that, but it sounds impossible."

"It isn't." Yifan smiles and leans in, kissing the other, feeling him calm down in his arms. His wings are fluttering gingerly again, like the first time they kissed. He grabs his hand, tugging him down to sit on the grass. The older lies down, facing the sky, not letting go of Yixing's hand, who does the same as him, after retracting his wings, how Yifan has done as well. They stay silent for a while, watching the lamps' soft glow in the dark and the stars glittering in the distance. Now that the air is clear of sobs and fast heartbeats, the two can hear the cicadas from all around them, the sound of summer. The little wood havens up there look asleep and oblivious to the little love of a fairy and a dragon beneath them.

Yifan tilts his head and gazes at the younger boy, who pays no heed to him. The moon is not in sight tonight, so only the lights of the occasional lamps are lingering on his features.

"Did you know your wings make these little movements when we kiss?"

The fairy snaps his head in his direction, wide-eyed at the question as he feels shyness creeping in his cheeks.

"No... And it would have been better if you didn't notice that either. It's embarrassing." he mumbles, his reaction only making the other smile wider.

"Is it because you are happy? Nervous?"

"Both I think. Do you want to change the subject? Isn't that Ursa Major?"

"I want to know how you will react if we make love."

Yixing's hand freezes in the air as he was pointing to the sky and he doesn't dare turn his head towards Yifan at this moment.

"We'll have enough time for that." he responds, voice stuttering towards the end. He looks at the older when he feels his thumb rubbing his hand in a soothing motion.

"I know."

The fairy looks away quickly because never before did his heart beat so fast thanks to a positive emotion and he realizes he is clumsy with handling this burst in his chest.

 

 

*

 

 

From then on, they do that every night, as soon as it gets dark. It's hard for Yixing to confront his fear and for Yifan to watch him like that, vulnerable, trembling, so after they land, he always soothes him with a kiss and they either lie there, gazing at the stars, or go back inside to sleep.

The fairy doesn't realize that they are flying higher every time because his eyes are closed all the time, despite Yifan's attempts to make him open them. He can't be too firm because he understands.

 

 

*

 

 

One morning, Yifan sneaks his arms around Yixing's waist while the younger prepares their breakfast. The fairy smiles, not scared or surprised by the warmth engulfing him slowly, despite the other being a dragon. He hasn't felt warmer in his life before meeting him. Yifan looks at the strawberry jam glittering on a slice of bread, tempting in its sweetness. But he doesn't feel hungry, he doesn't need food. Right now Yixing is enough and if he can just spend the morning like this it will be perfect.

"Good morning." he mumbles against the younger's neck.

"Good morning."

"I'm not hungry."

"Do you want to sleep some more?" Yifan shakes his head.

"Then what?"

"Just be with you. That's enough for now." Yixing chuckles.

"Don't say things like that so easily."

"I'm serious." The older allows Yixing some space for him to turn towards him before he closes the small gap between them again as he pulls him close. The younger leans in and presses their lips together for a couple of seconds. After he pulls away, the other kisses him again, with a fondness Yixing has never felt before, and if he had the chance to melt against those lips he would with no hesitation. A lazy smile settles on his face and the other doesn't seem willing to let it come to an end too soon. The boy doesn't mind and lets him do as he pleases as his arms come around his neck, securing him next to him.

Yifan kisses him again and again, slowly and leisurely. He opens his eyes and meets Yixing's gaze, in which curiosity lingers. His irises resemble golden jewelleries grace to the morning light witnessing their little intimate moment. They hear bird songs outside the window and their breaths and other than that maybe only their own sloppy thoughts as quivering fingers tangle into brown locks in clumsy movements. They kiss again and their hearts feel warmer than the summer heat itself. Words are not needed as they guess each other's intentions through their eyes and gestures, small, hesitant gestures that seem to be asking for permission. Permission to lace fingers, permission to caress, permission to feel. Hearts beat faster and cheeks turn pink. There are shy smiles and blue wings dancing in the sun beams and multicoloured reflections in golden orbs. Yifan finds himself smiling at the sight, knowing for sure that he has never seen something so beautiful. He shouldn't be surprised. Plenty of firsts happened since his path crossed with this boy's, but he couldn't help but be stunned.

Their breaths mix in the air and time slows down for them, allowing them to enjoy each and every smile and sensation. Some are old, but more intense, some are completely new, but the lines between them are so blurred that it doesn't matter.

Yifan catches sight of something glistening on the boy's cheek like a star - it was a tear mirroring the sunlight. He frowns, wiping it away, and Yixing tries to scoot even closer to him.

"It just seems so unreal that I'm afraid you will disappear." The words tug at Yifan's heartstrings and realization comes down upon him. If he is ever to leave this boy, he won’t ever allow peace to settle in his being, because he just knows it will hurt, if not them both, at least himself.

"I will not." he responds, pecking his forehead before looking him in the eye again. There are still glints of rainbow in them, and although what that means is a mystery to him, he can guess that Yixing is elated.

"I want to fly."

It has been weeks since the older male offered to help him and it is the first time the fairy says something like this. It's always ‘ _I'll try_.’ or ‘ _I hope I won't cry again_.’, and Yifan can't be happier to hear that he really wishes to do so.

"Let's go after breakfast." Yixing smiles and nods, nuzzling the other.

It's the first time Yixing opens his eyes, although he is still clinging to Yifan. He avoids looking down, gazing at him, hoping for the fear to dissipate, although that can't happen entirely. He then looks around. Everything is the same, but different since he is in the air. He struggles to prevent fear from taking over again, he tries to concentrate, but when he looks down he shuts his eyes again.

"It's alright, it's alright. You've done well. Do you want to go down?" he nods and they descend. "Your mother would be proud."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin remains wary of Yifan's presence next to Yixing, and even Youngsun is a little worried, but those feelings slowly melt when they see the happiness in the boy's eyes and, undoubtedly, when they find out about the fact that the dragon convinced him to try to get over his fright. In the end, Jongin discovers that Yifan is actually easy to get along with and his past harshness is forgotten.

Tao and Jongdae find themselves visiting the small house often, despite Jongdae's conviction that they shouldn't, it's not right. It takes Yixing a while to get used to them, an uncomfortable feeling still taking over the first times they come over, but he welcomes them, because they are Yifan's friends. Jongdae apologizes about four times for their first meeting, which couldn't have been worse, and the fairy assures him every time that he is forgiven. The other only believes him after the third visit, to everybody's relief.

Yixing completely succeeds forgetting their first encounter when Luhan comes over when the two are there and the child ends up on Jongdae's lap, listening to stories about his escapades together with 'big brother Tao' and 'uncle Yifan'. How they have attained these nicknames, the two have no idea, and the man's flamboyant imagination is also unexpected.

At the end of the day, they all attempt to separate Luhan from Jongdae, but not one of them succeeds until Jongdae himself promises him that he will come again soon and now they have to go home.

 

 

*

 

 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Yifan inquires, lifting his gaze curiously, waiting for the other to continue. They are at the kitchen table, a mug of tea oozing a sweet aroma in front of them. That fragrance will always remind Yifan of Yixing.

"It's alright if you... if you don't want to. But I need to ask, since... you never mentioned this before..." The older urges him to go on. “Do you... Do you want to... get married?"

Yifan stares at him at a loss of words. He blinks several times, frozen and Yixing tries to placate him with apologizes. The older shakes his head, mustering his voice to respond.

"No! I just... I didn't really think about it, I was fine like this. It crossed my mind once, but I thought... you wouldn't want to."

"Is that a yes?" Yifan can see how nervous the other is in his jittering.

"Definitely a yes!" Yixing sighs in relief, letting his previous tension morph into happiness as a smile adorns his features. He is still slightly nervous though at the words that he muttered almost without thinking. Marry, he is going to marry Yifan. It exceeds the most beautiful dream his mind could fancy. "But why did you think I didn't want to?"

“Back home it would be considered… not quite ethical. For a dragon to marry someone of other species. Not to mention another male. Isn’t it like that here?”

“I’m glad you left then… I mean I’m glad you left anyway. But that doesn’t sound fair. It’s not like that here.” Yixing shakes his head. “Fairies are really different from your kind.”

“Indeed, they are, gladly. Maybe if I was born as one…” a bitter smile pulls at his lips before he shakes his head. It would have been so much easier, but then, he would have never met his brother or Tao and Jongdae. And here he is now. Nothing else matters.

“Are you happy?”

“I’ve never felt happier. But I’m nervous. How…?” The boy gives him the widest smile, making his heart skip a beat.

“You will see. It will be perfect!” he giggles, standing up and hurrying by his side, throwing his arms around him. “We have to tell Youngsun and Jongin. And we should tell Tao and Jongdae as well. And I have a feeling Lulu will be on the ninth cloud.” Throughout his whole speech, Yixing barely held his chuckles back, and if he wasn’t continuously speaking, Yifan would tell him that he shouldn’t even try to hide any form of his happiness from him.

 

 

*

 

 

They wake up before the sun even has the chance of letting its first ray caress the sky to prepare for this day, although probably ‘waking up’ is not a suitable term, because neither of them has slept too much. They tried not to speak to each other during the night despite their inability to fall asleep, they tried to rest, but even if they didn’t succeed, they don’t feel any kind of tiredness.

It doesn’t last much more until an excited Tao and an elated Jongdae knock on their door repeatedly until Yifan opens the door and greets them with a green. The youngest doesn’t waste any second before throwing himself onto him, to no one’s surprise. Jongdae is calmer though, aware that this day will not be all perfect like one would imagine.

“Yifan, I have to tell you something.” He says with a smile.

“What is it?” Tao steps away, going inside to look for Yixing, leaving the other two by the threshold.

“Your brother is on his way…” Yifan blinks, watching him incredulously. “I know you both want to see each other, but I’m also aware of Yixing… What should we do?”

“Does he know about Yixing? Does he know he’s the one whom he…?” Jongdae nods before his friend finishes.

“I didn’t know what to do about it…”

“It’s alright… I think. I will talk to Yixing about this.”

The smile doesn’t seem to want to fade from the boy’s face today, and Yifan understands, it’s only natural, and the idea that he himself has to shatter it off his face is horrible.

“What’s wrong? What’s with that face? Did you… Did you change your mind?” Alarm begins to sprout on his face, and the older is fast to infirm his fear.

“No, of course not. There’s something else I need to tell you. Um… My brother is coming…”

“What?... Oh… I mean… It’s… alright, he’s your brother. It’s normal I think.” The younger stiffens and his words’ insincerity is evident, but it wouldn’t be fair for Yifan not to enjoy himself today and be happy that his brother will be there for him.

“Yixing, you need to know something. I won’t ask you to forgive him or anything like that, because it would absurd, and what I will tell you now are not excuses I made up for him. It’s just… I just want you to know this…” The younger nods, looking up at him hesitantly. “That day, when my father and Yisheng had to come here, I shouldn’t have been with them. But Yisheng insisted. He wasn’t like the others, he was always looking out for me, he…” The dragon bites his lip, finding this harder than he imagined. “All the others – dragons and fairies included – were giving me strange looks, were laughing at me, were mocking me… I didn’t say anything about it, I had no right to, from their point of view at least.” He shrugs, seeing something indecipherable in Yixing’s eyes. “But he couldn’t stand it. He got angry and… many things happened. Too many. I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize.” The younger whispers, so softly that it barely reaches his lover’s ears. He cups his cheeks. “It doesn’t matter. It’s not your fault. I’m glad he’s coming for you.”

“You don’t have to see him…”

“I’ll be alright.” Yifan watches in delight how that smiles returns upon his lips.

 

 

*

 

 

Yixing’s eyes are glued to Yifan and he is struggling to keep himself from kissing him. Completely dressed in white, pale flowers in his hair contrasting with its dark colour, he is just stunning. Yifan would say the same about him though, if he could find his words, that is, because he had barely said anything since they reached this place.

The small clearing where they are is bathed in the peaceful sunshine and everything is still and calm, everything besides the people present with them. Luhan, unable to stay put, is bouncing on his feet, while holding Jongdae’s hand, Tao’s smile is brighter than the afternoon sky and Youngsun’s eyes are glassy with unshed tears as she starts singing.

The words of the song flow sweetly through Yifan’s ears as he listens attentively to the voice he never knew the girl could use in such a way. He doesn’t understand the old language, but he knows she’s singing of promises to help and love each other, things which he swore to himself to do even without a ceremony, even without this special song.

The last note vibrates in the air before the girl chokes on her tears as soon as she finishes, looking at Yixing, who smiles fondly and opens his arms and embraces her.

“Thank you.” He mutters against her hair and she wraps her arms around his waist tighter.

“I’m so happy for you. So, so happy.”

When they let go of each other, Yixing turns to Yifan again. Pristine clothes, flowers in their hair, the wedding song, old and full of meaning are all their kind need. Only peace and nothing else. Even so, even knowing that dragons’ ceremonies were complete opposites, Yixing can see in Yifan’s eyes that he doesn’t need mirthful melodies and hordes of guests to be happy with him.


	2. Epilogue

It’s strangely quiet when Yisheng reaches the place where he knows his brother is with that child. He walks slowly towards there, expression stiff and unreadable, while Taekwoon strides silently by his side. The timing is perfect. When they reach there, no one notices their presence, too indulged in the moment, focused on the people already there. Yisheng is content with watching from afar. It’s the first time he sees such happiness in him and he is nothing short but amazed. Amazed and relieved, although he shouldn’t be. He should have expected his little brother would find happiness anywhere else outside their kingdom, the place where he has only suffered.

The younger dragon’s delicate voice attracts his attention when Taekwoon speaks, careful not to be heard.

“What will we do now? Will you congratulate them?”

“I’d like to... But I want to see just Yifan if possible.”

“You can’t avoid the boy now that you’re here.” Yisheng nods, eyes never leaving the couple, oblivious to the fact that they are being watched. “You should just go... you know, apologize at least.” _Get the burden off your soul. It will soon crush you otherwise._ is what he truly means.

“Yes, I should do that. If only I wasn’t such a coward.”

“You’ve never been one.”

“But here I am, afraid to go there.” Taekwoon rubs his back and smiles up at him without saying anything anymore. “Alright...”

The prince takes a deep breath and steps away from the cover of the trees, his walk seemingly steady and firm to cover what is really storming through his chest. The first one who sees him is Yifan. The younger of the two siblings stiffens and before long, everyone focuses their attention on Yisheng. Yixing stops breathing for several moments.

“Brother...”

“Yifan.” Yisheng’s lips curl into a smile and then he looks at Yixing, expecting the worst. “Yixing...”

“Y-Yes.” Is all he can muster.

“Congratulations.” The man bites his lower lip, avoiding the other’s gaze for a couple of seconds. Taekwoon’s presence next to him calms him down and somehow manages to allow his mind to work rationally. “A thousand apologizes wouldn’t be enough. I am at fault and I’m sorry. Sincerely...” Despite the prince’s daunting height, Yixing looks him directly in the eye, surprised by his own courage. Maybe the fear melted away when Yifan told him about his brother, about how he always loved the younger of the two and how he wanted to protect him. However, even though the scar hurts less and less, he didn’t forgive Yisheng and he will never will.

“I think I know everything there is to know. That you wouldn’t have done that if you hadn’t been blinded by anger.”

“That’s true. But it’s not an excuse.”

“It isn’t. And I can’t forgive you.”

“No one expects you to. I’m sorry if I have spoilt your day.”

“Don’t be.” Yixing offers him a small smile, sincere smile. “You came for Yifan after all. I believe you and I have nothing more to say to each other.” The younger concludes, a comforting serenity in his voice. “I will head home with the others, so you can speak to Yifan.” The boy smiles again, this time in his spouse’s direction, and his expression is filled with infinitely more warmth now. The older mirrors his gesture, grateful.

“Thank you.” Yisheng tells Yixing before he is left alone with just Taekwoon and his brother. The former leaves as well after letting him know that he won’t venture too far. Before he disappears from their visual field, the siblings embrace each other for the first time in so much time. Months? Years? No one knows anymore.

“I... You... You look so happy.” The older stutters and Yifan laughs. His brother never ever stutters, but it seems he managed to achieve the impossible.

“I am! I couldn’t be happier. Well, I could, actually... But it can’t be helped.” He says as he takes a step back to look at him. He doesn’t look the same as usual. His expression is not bold and firm like it always is, he’s hesitant or maybe his feelings are contradictory.

“It can’t be helped...” he echoes. “I don’t even know what to say to you now. I’m sad you left, but I’m happy also. I tried to convince father not to look for you, but, you know, he’s stubborn.” He shrugs. “I was actually... proud of you when you left home.” Yifan can’t even deny that at least an ounce of jealousy was always there deep inside for his brother, but that can’t prevent tears form filling his vision now, as he hears his words. “I was always proud of you in fact. I should have probably told you that many times.” He sighs. “I really hope those are happy tears, Yifan.”

Because he doesn’t trust his own voice, the other just nods, and soon, they hug again.

 

 

*

 

 

Yisheng is standing on the balcony of his bedroom, facing the sunset, not really admiring it properly, how it deserves. His mind is all over the place, happy, wistful and sorrowful at the same time. He didn’t know one can feel so much at one time before this day.

He shouldn’t have the privilege of feeling jealous of his brother in this lifetime, but he can’t tuck away that sentiment now, as it’s surfacing with all the others.

He feels a pair of arms around his torso and he jolts, but doesn’t try to see who is behind him.

Unlike Yifan, he will never be allowed to marry whom he pleases and have the others accept his love, not even his own family. Only if he ran away from his responsibilities, and he isn’t one to do such a thing. He can’t even promise the quiet boy plastered to his back that he will be there for him tomorrow. He can just apologize, like he usually does. He doesn’t do it this time though, knowing that he will receive the same answer as always. He just silently places his hands on Taekwoon’s as an assurance that he, at least for a few moments, is there with him.

 

 

 

 

-Seven years later-

 

“Jongin.”

Jongin doesn’t react to his name whispered behind him, continuing to silently watch the baby sleeping in his cot.

“Jongin.”

The boy continues to stay still as his eyes follow the rhythmical movement of Sanghyuk’s chest as he takes in deep breaths.

“Jongiiin.” Luhan prolongs the word, voice still hushed.

“You’ll wake him up.”

The younger sighs before opting to wrap his arms around Jongin from behind to attract his attention instead of calling him again.

“We need to talk.”

“No, we don’t.”

“Who’d believe I’m younger than you?” Luhan sighs annoyed. “Will you stop running away from me?”

“Shut up. You know Tao will be furious if we wake his child up.”

“And will you stop avoiding the subject?”

Jongin presses his lips tightly together before opening his mouth again as he changes his mind and decides to speak.

“What is there to talk about? You like Jongdae. Jongdae probably likes you. You’ll confess and marry each other. Is that what you want to talk to me about?” The boy’s voice gets louder as he speaks, heavy with frustration, but he is still careful not to shout, to keep it as low as possible. Stunned, Luhan let’s go of him, eyes piercing through his nape.

“You are insane.”

Seeing that the older continues to apparently ignore him, Luhan grabs his hand and drags him outside the room.

“Jongdae is an old man. I don’t like him that way.” He states firmly.

“Then Yixing. You like Yixing.”

The younger gapes and his cheeks flush. “That’s all in the past! W-We don’t speak of the past!”

The other frowns at him suspiciously. “Are you sure?”

“I am sure because I like another stupid boy!” the fairy huffs. “A stubborn, stupid boy! Damned be this thing called love.” He scoffs, gaining a shocked look from the other.

“And who might this stupid, stubborn boy be?” he inquires slowly.

“The one who’s asking, of course.”

“Oh...” The older of the two doesn’t react at first, the wave of realization hitting him a few moments after. “S-Say that again?” he jitters, face pink in embarrassment.

“I like Kim Jongin.”

“Oh... Luhan... I... I’m sorry.”

Despite his struggles to keep himself from smiling, the urge is too strong, and the other fairy actually ends up grinning. His weakness is irritating, but he doesn’t dwell on it.

“And?”

“And... ugh...” he rubs the back of his neck and mumbles, “Me too. I like the little deer a lot.”

“Say that again?” Luhan’s cheeks hurt from so much happiness and he means to say something more, but an interruption occurs.

“’Little deer’! That sounds adorable.” Youngsun squeals, earning a reprimanding scowl from her husband as they walk inside. “I’m sorry.” She whispers awkwardly.

“What’s with this commotion?” Tao asks on the softest tone possible. “Hyukkie is asleep, at least go and confess outside. He doesn’t need to spoil his rest and see you kissing in front of him. Cherish his innocence, will you?”

“We’re sorry.” Luhan looks at him with a pious expression, holding back a mischievous smile and only allowing it to adorn his face after he drags Jongin out of the house. He then tiptoes and presses his lips against his, the contact sending a mini-shock throughout the older’s body.

“Don’t call me that again.”


End file.
